Maleficent Seven Alternate Version
by DaughterofHestia13
Summary: As the name implies it's an alternate version of the Maleficent Seven. It kind of follows the story line, so there's is spoilers. There are three OCs, Rose Argent, Sebastian Clearwood and Seth Delano. It's my first fanfic, so be nice! :D Rated T because I don't know what will happen later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, I'm DaughterofHestia13. I'm kind of new to this posting your own stories kind of thing. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant, it belongs to the Golden God, Derek Landy.**

* * *

Tanith only had one more person to recruit to her 'gang' or 'team' or whatever they were calling it. Her name was Rose Argent and even though she was a child, she would be a very valuable asset. Tanith knew how to get the rest of the members, but she had no idea how to get Rose. She could blackmail her, but she had no information. She could try to offer her something, but she didn't know what she wanted. So really, the only advantage Tanith had was that she was a better fighter, although she didn't want it to come to that. Let's just say that when she was fighting the remnant part took over and they needed Rose alive. What should she do?

* * *

Rose Argent was not having a good day. First she was parkouring over the rooftops of London like a British Spiderman, running away from a fire at the Sanctuary that she may or may not have started. There were cleavers after her and she knew that she couldn't outrun them. However, she did have some hideouts that she would be safe in; all she had to do was make it there. All of a sudden two shadowy figures dropped in front of her.

"Tanith… Tanith Low?" she asked.

Tanith Low stepped out into the light.

"Hi Rose! Long time no see!" she responded, who seemed to be in a strangely ecstatic mood. Rose looked over her shoulder; the cleavers were going to be coming soon.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm kind of busy, right now" Rose continued as she stepped past Tanith but the other figure blocked her way, it was Billy-Ray Sanguine.

"Just where do ya think you're going, lil' lady?"

"You're not leaving so soon are you?" Tanith inquired.

"Look, I really need to go, there are cleavers after me".

"What did you do this time?"

As if in reply, there was an explosion in the distance. Billy-Ray looked in the direction of the English Sanctuary and started to laugh.

"That was me" Rose admitted.

"We have a preposition for you. We want you to join our 'team'" she explained with air quotes. Then four cleavers climbed onto the roof.

"Damn!" Tanith exclaimed.

"That's definitely the word for it" Rose agreed. Tanith walked over to Billy-Ray and embraced him.

"Let's go honey" he said. Just as they were dissolving into the floor Tanith grabbed Rose's hand and she was pulled with them.

* * *

**A/N Well there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. On a completely unrelated note, who's your favourite Skulduggery Pleasant character? I'm just curious.**

**See ya,**

**DaughterofHestia13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi, it's me again, but I guess you already knew that... awkward. So anyway, if you were wondering, Rose hasn't experienced the Surge yet so she has all different types of magic.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Skulduggery Pleasant universe, Derek Landy does. I want to own it, but sadly we can't always get what we want. :)**

* * *

It was a strange feeling to travel underground. When Tanith grabbed Rose's hand she barely had time to shout before she was pulled under. At first they were moving down the side of the building, in the wall and then they were buried in the subterranean landscape. Rose gripped Tanith's hand tighter; she didn't want to be left behind. She heard Tanith laugh. Eventually they burst out of the ground at a small farm house.

"Here we are! Welcome to our humble abode" Tanith said.

"Well, it almost wasn't ours" Billy-Ray added.

"Why?" Rose inquired, uncertainly.

"The delightful old man that lived here didn't want to give it up" Tanith elaborated.

"But he was much more open to the idea when he brutally decapitated himself while shaving" Sanguine finished. They both laughed

"Oh baby, it's like we always finish each other sentences" she replied and Sanguine pulled her into her arms and started making out.

"Eww, get a room!" Rose yelled and they pulled apart.

"What? We're in love" Sanguine stated.

"Yeah right! I've never been a fan of Tanguine"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Why did you bring me here?"

"Not even a little bit of thanks for saving you from those cleavers?" Tanith asked, feigning hurt.

"Nope, if you hadn't been there I would have got away without them knowing it was me. And I wouldn't have had dirt in my hair"

"Ungrateful little…" Billy-Ray mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is!" Rose retorted.

"I'm going inside" he responded in defeat, as he trudged to the front door.

"Ha, you've always been funny Rose!" Tanith laughed, it was obviously trying to get something.

"What do you want?" Rose sighed.

"Let's get right down to it then. I want you to help me steal the four god-killer weapons".

"Nah!"

"Yes! Wait what?"

"I said no".

"But why? It'll be fun!" Tanith pleaded with wide eyes.

"What would be in it for me?"

"Ummm… I could teach you to walk on walls?"

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Yes…"

"Fine then, I could use something to do".

"Awesome! Come on I'll introduce you to everyone" she announced and led Rose inside.

* * *

The farmhouse had tacky decorations and smelt like old people. Rose wrinkled her nose as she walked inside. She could hear talking in the next room. Tanith opened the door, she walked in and Rose followed her. There were five others in the room.

"Hey everyone this is Rose" Tanith explained.

"Err… hi" Rose replied awkwardly.

"You already know Billy-Ray. This is Black Annis, Sabine, Dusk and …"

"Hey Jack, I missed you man!" Rose interrupted as she held out her fist to Springheeled Jack. He bumped it.

"How's it going? Been staying out of trouble?" he asked.

"Of course" she sarcastically replied.

"That's my girl!"

"How do you guys know each other?" demanded Tanith.

"We met when we were both running over London's rooftops. We practically crashed into each other" she explained.

"Yeah, since then we've pulled off a few heists together" Jack added. Black Annis gave Rose a spiteful look. Rose couldn't think why.

"Okay everyone, that's enough with the formalities" Tanith interrupted. "We are here to steal the four god-killer weapons so that when Darquesse comes no one can stand in her way".

"Doesn't Darquesse want to end the world?" Sabine pointed out.

"Well yes, yes she does"

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Does that mean that she'll kill us too?" Annis inquired.

"No… well maybe, but let's not dwell on that" Tanith continued. "The first weapon we are going to steal is the dagger, which is in Germany. It's in Johann Starke's private collection".

"And how are we going to get that. Aren't private collections pretty hard to break into?" Jack questioned.

"So? It will be fun. Here's the plan: Billy-Ray will take be to house, there's going to be a party going on at the same time. I'll go in, mingle with guests and get the dagger".

"How?" Rose asked, annoyed that so far she was included.

"I have my ways" Tanith replied with a knowing smile. Sanguine tensed but quickly relaxed before anyone could see him. Nobody noticed, except Rose.

"So then what?" he inquired.

"I will swim out to a boat with Jack and Sabine in it. From there we will make our way to the rendezvous point". Rose slumped in defeat; she wasn't included in the plan. What was the point in joining this thing if she didn't get to see any action?

"What about me!?" she protested.

"Umm… you can stay here and hold down the fort" Tanith offered.

"That is the lamest idea ever!"

"Just stay here" Sanguine ordered. Rose sighed and walked out of the room. She wasn't just going to sit here; she was going to have some fun.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter anyone who's reading this.**

**Here's another question: Do you ship Scapegrace and Thrasher, or as I like to call them, Vasher. Lol ;)**

**See ya,**

**DaughterofHestia13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys! How's life? Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Skulduggery Pleasant universe, all the credit goes to Derek Landy.**

* * *

Rose perched on a skyscraper in the middle of London. Below in the busy streets were the two people she was following. The female was very pretty with long blonde hair, while the male was the very image of tall, dark and handsome. Rose had heard that they had some very important information about her parents. They were killed by Faceless Ones when she was three and she wanted revenge. If not on the Faceless Ones themselves, then their followers would do. And these two people were supposed to have some information on where to find them.

Being able to walk down walls would be really helpful right now. But no, she had to get down the hard way. Eventually Rose made it to the bottom and her two targets seemed to be arguing about something.

"You idiot, Thrasher!" said the woman. What was a Thrasher?

"Sorry, sir" the man quickly replied. Was this man confused about genders? This was definitely a strange pair. Rose hoped that this would only be a brief encounter. It started to rain, as it always does in London, so she pulled her hood up. The odd pair rounded a corner into an alleyway and Rose leaned against the corner.

"Shut up, we need to wait for my contact" the woman hissed.

"Don't you mean _our_ contact?"

"No, I meant _mine_"

They were still fighting. Rose smiled; she was the contact they were waiting for. She rounded the corner and looked them straight in the eye.

"Hi" she said.

"Get lost kid, do you know who this is?" the man cried.

"No, should I?"

"This is the zombie king, the killer supreme!" he shrieked.

"Thrasher, you bonehead! You've given us away. Go and stand in the corner!" the woman sighed. The man who seemed to be called Thrasher looked very upset and went over and stood by the dumpster.

"I take it that you're Ms Argent then?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. And who are you?"

"I'm Vaurien Scapegrace".

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

"I am a boy! I mean a man, no wait I'm a woman".

Rose decided not to go any deeper into this strange person's life.

"So do you have the information?" she inquired.

"Yeah, do you have the money?"

"I might. Tell me what you know".

"Give me the money first". Rose gave Scapegrace an intense look and she or he backed away.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you" Scapegrace blurted out. "I've heard that there was a meeting for members of the church of the Faceless Ones tonight, at 8pm. It's at 3 Seagull Lane, down at the docks".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, well actually 99% or maybe 98. So really only 50%. But it's still worth something right? Now, about my payment". Vaurien Scapegrace turned around but Rose was already gone.

"This is all your fault Thrasher!" Scapegrace said angrily.

* * *

**Well there you go, another chapter. I hope you're liking the story so far.**

**And as always here's a random question: What would happen if Darquesse was your bus driver. :) :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, what's up everyone who's reading this.**

**I just want to say thanks to the following for following/favouriting/reviewing my story.**

**Lily Lore - You were my first every reviewer! Thanks :D**

**Beautifully Deformed - Thank you so much for favouriting my story**

**Guest - Thanks Holly, you need an account. I thought we made a deal? lol :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Skulduggery Pleasant, except for my OCs. Derek Landy own the rest. Maybe he'll give it to me as an incredibly early Christmas present, but probably not. (Jokes :P)**

* * *

The disciples were starting to arrive. Rose was practically shaking with fury, or was it the anticipation? Whatever it was, she was ready to avenge her parents. A black limo with tinted windows pulled up. It was so 'inconspicuous' that it could only be one person, Eliza Scorn. Rose saw Eliza's bright red hair as she got out of the car. Everyone else parted to make room for her and her bodyguards to get through. This was going to be tough, but Rose thought that she could do it. She threw on a stolen black cloak and joined the crowd.

As Rose walked through the door she saw that a stage was being set up. She laughed silently; it would be just like Eliza to make a big entrance. The last time that she saw her, little Miss Scorn was attempting to rebuild the Church of the Faceless Ones with her as the head. When Rose lived with her uncle, Mr Bliss, he had told her to watch out for Eliza Scorn because she was a cold blooded killer, much like his sister. But now Rose was an exceptional fighter and she was pretty sure that she could take her.

It was pretty easy to sneak past guards when your main talent was creating illusions. Rose snuck past the guards and into Eliza dressing room. She was sitting at a mirror.

"Welcome Rosaline Argent" she said, without taking her eyes off the mirror. Rose hated it when people called her by her full name. She stayed silent though.

"What brings you here" Eliza continued, continuing to apply her make up. Obviously she didn't see Rose as a threat.

"I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd drop in".

"That's nice. How's your mum and dad?" she joked. Rose winced; Eliza Scorn had been there when her parents were killed. She just stood by and watched.

"That's right, they're dead, kicked the bucket, went past their use by date" Eliza taunted as she walked over and crouched down in front of Rose to look her straight in the eye. Then Rose punched her in the face, or that's what would have happened if Eliza Scorn hadn't caught her fist first.

"Oh Rosaline, were you trying to hit me" she asked with fake shock. She twisted Rose's hand and she could feel that her wrist was starting to break. Rose inhaled sharply.

"Why did you really come here?!" Scorn questioned, as she wrenched Rose's hand again. Rose dropped to the floor and cried out.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you".

"I didn't say anything" Rose croaked. "Because telling you to go f#%$ yourself is considered rude in most conversations". Eliza Scorn glared at her, let go of her hand and kicked Rose, hard.

"As much as I'd like to kill you, I have a meeting to get to, and I can't be late. I'd rather you not die quickly, so I'll be back". Then she left the room with a triumphant expression on her face. Rose closed her eyes for a moment. She had to get out of here, but first she did an injury assessment. Her wrist didn't seem to be broken, and luckily neither did her ribs, but there was definitely bruising. Rose stood up and left the building the same way as she got in. She stumbled to a corner and hailed a cab.

"Hey kid, are you all right?" asked the driver.

"Yep, I'm great, just great".

After Tanith, Sanguine, Jack and Sabine had gotten back from Germany, they all travelled to Chicago together to get the next weapon. The strange group was staying in an old abandoned warehouse. Tanith had called a meeting.

"It seems that we're not the only ones trying to get the god killer weapons" Tanith announced. "Dexter Vex has assembled a team as well".

"Where are they right now?" Annis inquired.

"On their way to Chicago".

"What are we going to do about them?" Jack interjected.

A while later they had reached a plan.

"So, the plan is that I create an illusion to slow down Dex's plane?" asked Rose.

"Yep, that's the plan. You'll be with Dusk, and Billy-Ray and I will go to get the bow" explained Tanith.

"What about us?" Exclaimed Springheeled Jack. "What do we do?"

"You, Sabine and Annis will be coming with us".

They all left the room to get ready for their jobs. As Dusk was on his way out, he was stopped by Tanith.

"Make sure Rose gets back safe, because without her, there is no chance of getting the final weapon".

"Got it" replied Dusk.

Dusk and Rose were at the down deserted airport.

"Are they here yet?" Rose asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, they actually are this time".

"Time for me to do my thing".

Rose walked out onto the runway. She had given a lot of thought into what her illusion would be. She had finally decided on a giant lizard (Just like in the movies!) that would grab the plane and throw in out of the sky. This would be an illusion though. It was perfect, except for one thing. In order to make her illusions tangible, she would be opening herself up for attack because whatever happened to them, would happen to her. But Rose was not afraid.

There was the plane, it was time. Rose summoned all of her strength and the illusion started to take shape.

* * *

**Well, this time it seems that we have a bit of a cliffhanger. Oh no, what are you going to do? Just kidding.**

**Do you guys ship Valduggery? Cause I sure don't!**

**Bye, **

**DaughterofHestia13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy (since when did I ever say that?!) Rose Argent is back in a brand new chapter! Hooray! lol**

**I forgot to ask you, do you like long chapters or short ones?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant, it all belongs to Derek Landy.**

* * *

Dexter Vex did not like to be surprised, so you can imagine how he felt when a giant lizard appeared from nowhere and grabbed hold of the plane.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" He cried.

Vex then stuck his arm out of the plane's window and shot at the monster. He wasn't the best shot, so the first few missed completely. But he eventually shot it in the stomach. It vanished and Vex's team realized that they were not actually being thrown out of the sky.

"Well that was fun!" said Saracen Rue.

After they landed they found a young girl lying on the runway, unconscious, with a bullet wound to her stomach.

"Hey Vex, you might want to come and see this" Saracen cried. The whole team rushed over and saw the horrible sight.

"What happened?" asked Frightening Jones, as he and Aurora Jane applied first aid.

"Well.." confessed Dexter Vex. "I was shooting at the monster, and you all know that I'm not the best shot…".

"You shot her!?" Exclaimed Aurora.

"Well, yes, I guess it looks that way".

"She's a child!"

"It was an accident!"

"Well we have to help her".

"Agreed, let's take her back to the base".

"Is she a mortal?" asked Donnegan Bane.

"No, she's a sorcerer" replied Saracen. No one said any different, because as we all know, Saracen Rue knows things.

"Let's go" replied Dexter Vex.

When Rose woke up, she found herself in a bed in what looked like an infirmary.

"Ah good, you're awake" said a voice.

"We didn't think you were going to make it".

Rose didn't know this voice, it wasn't any of her team.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Aurora Jane, and who are you?"

Rose completely ignored this question. She had heard of Aurora and knew that she was part of Vex's team.

"Where am I?" Rose inquired, her head still spinning and vision getting cloudy.

"You sure ask a lot of questions. But before I answer them, tell me your name".

Oh yes, ummm… my name is…".

At this moment Rose blacked out again. A very lucky escape.

"We don't even know who she is" stated a voice, Rose didn't know.

"When she wakes up again, we'll find out" replied someone, who could have been Aurora Jane.

"How will we know she's telling the truth?"

"We'll use a truth sigil, Saracen."

Rose had been awake for some time now, but had her eyes closed and was listening to their conversation.

"She's awake" Saracen Rue said.

At this, Rose opened her eyes, there was no use pretending to be still asleep.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Saracen Rue" he said, extending his hand. "What's your name?"

Rose shook it and feeling the newly drawn truth symbol on her arm replied (partly against her will) "I'm Rose Argent".

Saracen's eyes widened in recognition, he had heard of Rose, she was infamous. She wasn't on the side of good or evil. So how did she end up here?

"Rose Fairchild? As in THE Rose Argent?" asked Aurora.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What is your primary adept discipline?" demanded Saracen.

Rose fought against the truth sigil, she didn't want to give away her secrets, but it seemed to make her answer against her will again.

"I can create illusions!" she blurted out.

"Illusions? That is a very rare talent" replies Saracen Rue. "Why are you her?"

Rose was very good at manipulating truth sigils when the exact question wasn't asked.

"You brought me here".

"What were you doing before that?"

"I was on the runway and then somebody shot me". This wasn't a lie.

"I think that's enough questions for now, she just woke up. We'll ask her later" said Aurora.

"Okay then" Saracen said as he left the room.

"But Aurora" he added. Aurora went over to him.

"Make sure you use a binding sigil".

"I don't think she is in any condition to use her illusions".

"Just in case, you know" Saracen replied. And with that she left the room as Aurora redressed Rose's wounds.

* * *

**Another chapter right there, BAM! :P 0:-)**

**Ta ta for now!**

**DaughterofHestia13**

**P.S. I know that there's no questions but I couldn't think of any. Don't kill me! 0_0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update but here's another chapter.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Derek Landy owns Skulduggery Pleasant, not me!**

* * *

"WHAT! She was shot!" screamed Tanith.

"It wasn't my fault! She made a giant lizard and then it got shot and she collapsed" replied Dusk, calmly.

"Why didn't you help her!?"

"I was at the top of the tower. Bu the time I got down there they were gone with Rose".

"We need to get her back! Without her, we can't get the last weapon" replied Tanith.

Rose was making a steady recovery, but she longed to get out of the room, that had been her prison for what seemed like so long. She needed to get back to her team. Everyday either Saracen Rue or Dexter Vex would come and ask her questions about whom she was or why she was there. Rose narrowly avoided giving away any secrets, it was hard to deceive the truth sigil, but she did have a bit of fairy blood in her.

"Are you working with Tanith?" Dexter Vex asked.

"I have before, when she wasn't a remnant" replied Rose. This wasn't a lie either.

"You're making this difficult!"

"I'm only answering the questions" she replied in an innocent voice.

"Okay, fine!" he replied as he left the room.

"That went well!" Rose said to herself.

Then Frightening Jones came in to change the bandages on her wound.

"You know", he said, "that you could get out of here sooner if you just answered their questions".

Rose liked Frightening, he was a nice guy.

"I'll get out as soon as I've recovered, I have nothing to hide".

"If you have nothing to hide, then why are you avoiding the questions?"

"No reason".

"Okay then, why are you avoiding the questions?" Frightening replied as he left the room.

_It's time to get out_ Rose thought.

Rose got up and walked over to the door. It was locked, _of course_ she thought angrily. It was now time to try her new skill of opening locks, which Tanith had taught her. She put her hand to the door, and after a few times the lock opened. Rose crept out and looked around, the hallway was empty. She picked a direction and started walking.

Sometime later, Rose passed a room and heard voices coming from it.

"Tanith has the bow, the dagger and she'll soon get the spear" Dexter stated.

"We need to beat her to the sword then" Saracen added.

"But how do we get into the English Sanctuary?" asked Aurora.

Rose would have liked to keep listening but she had to keep moving. The painkillers she took for her injuries were already starting to wear off. Then the two monster hunters, Donnegan Bane and Gracious O'Callahan, rounded the corner.

* * *

**Oh! Cliffhanger! Now what? Find out next time in Maleficent Seven Alternate Version!**

**Wow... I didn't know that was a reality TV show!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up guys? Other than the sky, that is. You need to tell me, long chapters or short chapters! TELL ME! Jokes, but it would be helpful if I knew what you preferred.**

**Just remember Rose Argent hasn't had the Surge so she has lots of different powers.**

**Disclaimer: Skulduggery Pleasant belongs to Derek Landy.**

* * *

Rose froze, she stared at them and they stared at her.

"Hi" she said, awkwardly.

"Sup" replied Gracious O'Callahan.

"No, you idiot!" Donnegan Bane said to Gracious, "she's the enemy".

"Oh, yeah. Get her!"

Rose started running down the passage she just came from. At the last second, before they caught up to her, she ran up the wall and created an illusion of herself still running. From her perch on the ceiling she saw the monster hunters keep running after it. Rose dropped to the floor and laughed silently. She was really getting the hang of this wall walking thing then she turned around and walked straight into Dexter Vex and was sent sprawling.

"What? What are you doing here?" he said.

"I got bored" Rose responded, after she dusted herself off.

"Well I'm afraid I can't let you go"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure, actually"

"Too bad, then" replied Rose as she got ready to fight. Should she try and use her new shape shifting abilities? Trying to release her gist was too dangerous because she was only just beginning to learn. _That's it_, she thought, _I'll use hydrokinesis!_ Just at that very moment Saracen Rue and Aurora Jane came round the corner. _Great, now it's three against one!_

Rose could feel the water following in the pipes underneath the floor. She summoned all of her power and it came bursting from the ground and made a giant wave that crashed into them.

"Ahhh!" Dexter screamed, in a very unmanly fashion.

Then Rose was sent flying (again!) by Aurora and her elemental powers. She hit the wall so hard, she almost blacked out. Rose made an illusion of fire in her palm and threw it at her. Aurora didn't realise it was a fake, so she dived out of the way. While she was getting up Rose ran past her and up onto the roof. Well, that is what would have happened, if Saracen Rue hadn't grabbed her first. She made an illusion of fire again and threw it at his face, he dropped her and she kicked his legs out from under him. Then a soaking wet Dexter Vex appeared from nowhere and threw energy at her. Rose flipped out of the way (just how Tanith taught her) but landed in pain. She looked down and saw that her bullet wound had opened up; her shirt was already starting to go red with blood. But, she wasn't going to surrender; Rose wanted to go down fighting. She looked up and saw Saracen, Aurora and Dexter regrouping and then they all came after her at once. _Just great!_ Rose thought as she dropped into a fighting stance.

"If you surrender now we won't hurt you" said Saracen.

"I rather kick your butts!" she answered.

"Wrong answer" Aurora replied as she threw real fire at Rose. She dodged and used an illusion to make herself disappear. She snuck up behind Saracen and pushed him into Dexter. They were sent tumbling into the wall and when Aurora turned to see what was happening, she turned straight into Rose's fist, so she was sent flying too. Rose was already starting to feel weak from blood loss; she had to get out of there. She took a quick look to see what damage she had done and saw Dexter and Saracen looking dazed in a heap on the floor and Aurora, who was out cold. Just as she turned to go the monster hunters came around the corner, Rose turned around to go the other way and found that Dexter and Saracen had gotten up; she was surrounded. Not wanting to give up, and knowing all too well she couldn't hold it for long, she shape shifted into a giant wolf and growled at them. They tried to surround her again but she leaped over them and run as fast as she could (which was very fast in wolf form) in the other direction. Rose felt herself getting dizzy from lack of blood and started to slow down. Her heightened wolf senses could hear them catching up with her, but she couldn't go on. She shifted back into human form and collapsed.

Rose awoke in pain. She was where the last remembered, on the floor where she had collapsed. How was she still alive? She must have not shifted back into human form fully and has retained the wolf's advanced healing properties. Rose was even more surprised as to why Vex's team hadn't found her yet. Oh well, in the words of a great detective "never look a gift horse in the mouth, unless it's made of wood". She stood up and leaned against the wall, she was still weak and her vision was hazy. Rose took a bleary look around and saw that the hallway was empty, and then her legs gave out from under her. If she stayed here then she would be found, but if she started moving then she would die from blood loss. Rose heard a noise in the distance and turned her head just in time to see a bleary figure turn the corner before she went unconscious again.

The strange figure moved towards the unconscious girl. She was bleeding profusely from a bullet wound to her stomach. The figure picked her up and carried her away.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Duh, duh, duuuhhhhh. :P**

**TTFN,**

**DaughterofHestia13 :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**You can finally find out who that strange figure is! And you get to meet some of Rose's family! Yaay!**

**Disclaimer: The Golden God, Derek Landy, owns Skulduggery Pleasant. It all belongs to him except for my OCs.**

* * *

Tanith's team had just broken into Vex's base. They need to get Rose back. They split up, Dusk and Annis went one way and Jack and Sabine went the other, while Tanith and Sanguine were going straight to the command room. When they got there they found the whole of Dex's team assembled.

Aurora saw the floor crack and stood up in a fighting stance just as Sanguine and Tanith rose from the ground.

"We come in peace!" said Tanith. "Whoa I never thought I would say that".

"What Tanith meant to say is where's Rose?" said Billy-Ray.

"Don't you have her?" asked Dexter Vex.

"What are you talking about, we know you shot her and are keeping her captive" replied Tanith.

"But she's not here anymore" stated Saracen Rue, "she escaped". Aurora could still remember the fight, her head was still throbbing and she had a massive bruise on her cheek.

"Wait" Sanguine said, "all of you guys were beaten by a fourteen year old girl?!"

"Well…"

"I could tell you'd lost a fight, from all of the bruises you're sporting, especially the lovely purple one on your cheek Aurora, but I didn't know they were from Rose!" Tanith said as she and Sanguine collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Aurora was going bright red. "She didn't beat us, we had her on the run!" she protested.

"That's not what I see!" Tanith retorted. "Well if you don't have her then there's no use in us being here. Let's go Billy-Ray".

"Sure thing, darlin'" he replied as they disappeared into the floor. Aurora and the rest of her team were left feeling defeated and very sorry for themselves.

China Sorrows was a very busy woman, but some annoying voice in her head (she thought that it was called a conscience) kept telling her to help her niece, until she did. Being in all of the gossip circles, she had heard that Rose had been shot and was held captive by Dexter Vex and his team of sorcerers. So, she had one of her students go and collect her. When he brought Rose in she looked a mess, all dirty and covered in blood. China would not let her stain the silk bed sheets so Rose had to be put on one of the couches. Then China had used a powerful healing sigil and went to read a book.

Rose awoke from her unconscious state with only one thought, that she should really stopped getting knocked out, this must have been the third time now or something, it couldn't be good for her health. She knew her surroundings almost instantly, it was China's library. Rose was lying on a couch and was feeling much stronger, so she got up and went for a walk, she soon found China reading one of her books on a chair in the corner.

"Hello Auntie!" said Rose, in a way she knew would annoy the crap out of China.

"Don't call me that, I did just save your life after all".

"No you didn't Auntie; you probably got one of your students to".

"Fine then, maybe I did, but it was my idea. I could have left you to die".

"But you didn't because you love me too much?"

"No, because if you died in a hallway it would reflect badly on me".

"Okay, but I know how you really feel". This conversation was going great for Rose; she never won these kinds of discussions with China.

"Think whatever you want to, but go and have a shower, you look terrible. And you've got a little something right there" China said as she gestured to all of Rose.

_Damn, she's got me there, I've lost again. _Thought Rose as she went bright red and hurried off to clean herself up.

When she looked presentable Rose finally came out of the washroom. One of China's students came up to her. His name was Sebastian and he was about fifteen years old. He had blonde hair and startling, icy, blue eyes, they had been great friends as children.

"China wants to see you" he said.

"Wow! Twice in one day, this must be a new record" she said sarcastically.

Sebastian smiled, and before Rose walked off she turned and said "thanks for saving me back there".

"No problem" he replied, still wearing that dazzling smile on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterofHestia13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Its been a while since I posted, sorry. Hope you didn't miss me too much, now you have your reason for living back! Nah, kidding! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant, all the rights go to Derek Landy.**

* * *

China was waiting impatiently for Rose, who seemed to be taking her time in getting there. Finally she casually strolled in.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing, did you miss me Auntie?" Rose replied in the same annoying tone she had used before.

"If you call be that one more time, I will give you a symbol to make you mute" China said with a very serious tone. This seemed to shut Rose up because she knew that China was telling the truth. She smiled, having again beaten Rose again.

"Umm… You wanted to see me?"

"Yes in fact I did. It seems that someone is looking for you".

"Really, Who?"

"The one and only Tanith Low" China answered with a grimace.

"Why don't you like her anyway?"

"We've had our differences"

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"No"

"Okay then, so what about her?"

"I just thought you should know, because if you bring trouble to my door, then so help me, and I don't care if you're my niece, I will kill you".

Rose's face crept into a smile.

"So you admit that you are my Auntie then?"

"What did I say?"

"Oh right, sorry". And with that Rose left the room.

"Oh what will I do with that girl" China said to herself.

Tanith was searching all of the gossip hotspots around the world, for a sign of Rose. She was starting to lose hope until she arrived in Dublin.

She was keeping her ears open as she went to run some errands, until she heard someone say something quite interesting.

"I was in China Sorrows library the other day and guess who I saw".

"Who?"

"That young Rose Argent, you know the illusionist?"

"Oh really? She's trouble you know, it seems to follow her around."

"I know, I won't be going there for a while".

Tanith didn't hear anymore because she was already making her way towards China's library.

Rose was sparing with Sebastian in the library, she knew China would not be happy, but oh well, she wasn't around right now anyway.

"Ha! Take that Rose!" said Sebastian, as he sent a kick her way. Rose dodged and flipped over his head, and then she pushed him over. Sebastian went flying into a bookshelf and it fell on him, books and all.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry, are you okay!" she exclaimed. There was no answer.

"Oh god, he's really hurt" she panicked as she continued to dig around in the books. All of a sudden someone grabbed her shoulders. Rose turned around, preparing to be scolded by China, but instead she saw a brilliant smile. Then she was pushed into the wall.

"That was for almost killing me"

Rose got up smiling.

"That's not fight in the library again".

"Agreed", Sebastian replied as helped Rose up.

"You can let go of my hand now".

"I know" he said, but he didn't let go. Rose smiled at him and he smiled back.

Suddenly Rose got the feeling she was being watched, she looked around and didn't see anything.

"What's wrong? Asked Sebastian, his smile disappearing.

"Oh, nothing I just have a weird feeling about something".

"It's okay, I'll protect you" Sebastian said as he pulled her close.

"Thanks, Seb. I feel like I'm being watched".

Just at this moment a figure dropped from the ceiling and knocked them both over. Rose looked up and saw Tanith Low peering down at her.

"Hello Rose, we've missed you" Tanith said, but there was something strange about the way she said it. It was like she was regretting something.

"I thought you knew what happened to traitors" she continued and drew her sword.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a traitor!" Rose protested.

"You left us and came here".

"It's not like that, I was brought here!" Rose was starting to panic; Tanith's sword was getting closer.

"She was dying, so China ordered me to bring her here" Sebastian said, glaring at Tanith.

"Are you one of her precious little students then?"

Sebastian said nothing.

Tanith turned back to Rose and continued, "I'm really sorry I have to do this, but I couldn't have you telling on me".

Rose crawled backward until she hit the wall, but Tanith kept coming. She stared at her in terror.

Sebastian leaped at Tanith and threw blue energy at her. Tanith easily dodged.

"You didn't think I came alone, did you?" she said as Billy-Ray Sanguine exploded from the wall, got Sebastian in a headlock and held his straight-razor to his throat.

"Bye Rose" said Tanith, "it was nice knowing you. We had some good times; I just wish we could have been friends".

Tanith swung the sword and Rose looked up, ready to face her death and then Tanith was hit with a wave of blue energy.

"ROSE! What did I say about bringing trouble to my door!" exclaimed China. "And you've trashed my library! You're in SO much trouble!"

Rose was relieved to see China, even though she would probably kill her.

"And you Tanith Low" China almost spat the words out, but that would have been very unladylike. "Can get the hell out of my library!"

"Let's go Billy-Ray, I can tell when we're not wanted" she glared at Rose, "but I will come back to kill you".

Sanguine nodded and disappeared through the wall with Tanith and Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" Rose called out, almost hysterical.

Saracen Rue did not hold grudges, but getting beaten in a three on one fight by a fourteen year old girl can change anyone. He wanted to get revenge and so did everyone else in the team. However he was not going to get side-tracked and stray from their mission. It was just luck that their search for Tanith Low led them to her.

They all arrived at China's library in an 'inconspicuous' black jeep. They had heard that Tanith had been spotted in the area. Mortals who lived around there were used to seeing strange things but they were still surprised to see six people pouring out of the car like a bloody SWAT team! As they made their way up the stairs, they heard something.

"I can't believe you almost destroyed my library!"

"It wasn't my fault; it was a matter of life and death!"

"I don't care if I find one ripped page, you're dead".

"I'm sorry, Auntie"

"Right, that's it"

This conversation was shortly followed by the sound of someone running and then the sound of glass breaking. Surprisingly Rose Argent then came running down the stairs and crashed into Saracen. He looked down at her was a confused expression. Rose then got up and sprinted pass them and out the door. And then China Sorrows came running after her with a look of pure rage on her face. Saracen and the rest of the team stared after them.

"What was that?" asked Dexter Vex.

"I don't actually know" replied Frightening Jones.

"Well, let's follow them" said Aurora.

The team then went back to the jeep and drove after China and Rose.

* * *

**What will Dexter's team do? I guess you'll just have to wait.**

**Who's read Last Stand of the Dead Men? I think it's pretty awesome.**

**I'm thinking of writing a Skulduggery Pleasant Spoof series with my friend. You'll know her as Walle Potato, you should check out her one shot 'Bad Bromance'. What's your opinion?**

**DaughterofHestia13**


End file.
